


Strzeż go jak smok swego skarbu

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Loki - wychowanek Thranduila, Loki odkrywa że jest Jotunem, M/M, ale mam nadzieję, ale to nie Loki z Agent of Asgard, kid!loki, w innych okolicznościach niż w MCU, więc nie wiem co to, żadne filmy nie są tu uwzględnione, że się spodoba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ostrzeżenia: wspomniane praktyki BDSM, traumatyczne doświadczenia bohaterów, małoletni Loki, kreatywne wykorzystanie smoczych skarbów, dzikie seksy na stosie złota. </p><p>Betowane przez otemporaetmores (dziękuję!). Wszystkie błędy są moją winą.</p><p>Żenujące Wyznanie Autorki: zasadniczo mam cały długi, złożony slow building fik z kid!Lokim i Thranduilem… w kawałkach. Mnóstwo kawałków. Jeśli uznacie, że pomysł wart jest kontynuacji to może je wreszcie poskładam.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strzeż go jak smok swego skarbu

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenia: wspomniane praktyki BDSM, traumatyczne doświadczenia bohaterów, małoletni Loki, kreatywne wykorzystanie smoczych skarbów, dzikie seksy na stosie złota. 
> 
> Betowane przez otemporaetmores (dziękuję!). Wszystkie błędy są moją winą.
> 
> Żenujące Wyznanie Autorki: zasadniczo mam cały długi, złożony slow building fik z kid!Lokim i Thranduilem… w kawałkach. Mnóstwo kawałków. Jeśli uznacie, że pomysł wart jest kontynuacji to może je wreszcie poskładam.

 

Thranduil wyruszył niezwłocznie wraz z niewielkim oddziałem, gdy tylko zauważono zniknięcie księcia. Twarz króla przypominała maskę zastygłej wściekłości, kiedy wydawał krótkie komendy nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Rozważnie jednak wybrał jedynie swoich najwierniejszych i najdzielniejszych gwardzistów, wiedząc, że może prowadzi ich na pewną śmierć. Nie tylko miał dość klarowne wyobrażenie tego, dokąd udał się ich zbieg, ale też pośpiech, w jakim przemierzał Puszczę, sprawiał, że nie był zbyt dyskretny, przynajmniej nie tak, jak powinien być, gdyby rzeczywiście zależało mu na zatarciu za sobą śladów. Niemal każdy mijany zdeptanykrzak i otarty pień drzewa, każde wgłębienie w podszyciu wskazywało kierunek ich szaleńczego, nocnego galopu. Thranduil zaściskał zęby, widząc te ślady, drażniące go oczywistością tropu, będące jawną wskazówką. Równie dobrze można by śledzić sztuki ściągniętej odzieży na posadzce sypialni, prowadzące w kierunku łoża. Albo kamyki rzucane przez ramię na drodze do kurhanów. Sam popędzał konia, nie dbając, że zamęczy zwierzę, i nie godząc się na bezcelowość swych wysiłków. Z paroma godzinami przewagi nad jego oddziałem książę nie tylko zdążył już dosięgnąć celu, ale był już zapewne…

            Zacisnął powieki, nie dopuszczając do siebie tej myśli. Modlił się do Taurona, modlił się jak nigdy wcześniej, gorączkowo i wściekle, myląc błagania z przekleństwami, aby las zamknął się przed młodzieńcem, którego tropili, aby jeden nieuważny ruch zrzucił go z siodła, jeden podstępny korzeń podciął kopyta jego wierzchowcu. Wolał znaleźć księcia atakowanego przez pająki czy rannego w parowie, wolał widzieć, jak kolejne miesiące spędza w bandażach niż…

              … niż nie zobaczyć go nigdy więcej.

            Ta myśl sprawiła, że jeszcze mocnej uderzał w boki konia, popędzając go bez litości, a jego drużyna z trudem nadążała za narzuconym przez władcę tempem.

            Nie tracił jednak nadziei aż do momentu, gdy dotarli do granic Puszczy. Dalej ślad był jeszcze wyraźniejszy, końskie kopyta odbite w torfie i piasku pustkowia. Chociaż wyruszyli rankiem, natychmiast po tym, jak odkryto nieobecność księcia, już teraz oślepiał ich krwisty blask zachodzącego słońca , odbijającego się w niezmąconej tafli jeziora. W każdych innych warunkach zachwycałby się pięknem zaróżowionej mgiełki unoszącej się nad jego powierzchnią, teraz jednak miał wrażenie, że to wściekłość przykrywa mu oczy czerwienią. Nie zwracał uwagi na obawy i zmieszanie swoich gwardzistów, kiedy ci dostrzegli cel ich gonitwy przed oczyma, w całym swoim upiornym majestacie grobowca, kurhanu wystawionego całemu królestwu. Było coś odrażającego w fakcie, iż zbliżali się do Ereboru tą samą drogą, jaką przebyli stulecia temu, gdy te opuszczone ziemie były czyimś domem. Teraz był to pomnik ukaranej pychy i chciwości, a Thranduila dławiła myśl, że teraz i on dozna tu porażki, która będzie początkiem końca jego królestwa.

            Nie wiedział, co spodziewał się zobaczyć po dotarciu na miejsce, poza tym, że szczątków, zgliszcz Państwa pod Górą. Oczywiście były tam, zaśniedziałe i pokryte kurzem. Zeskoczył z konia, nawet nie pozwalając zwierzęciu zwolnić, zostawiając schwytanie go gwardzistom. Ich wierzchowce niemal stanęły dęby z zaskoczenia, widząc coś, czego nie można było przewidzieć ani wytłumaczyć – wysokie bramy pokryte lodem. Thranduil położył dłoń na głowni miecza u swego boku, świadom niewystarczalności tej broni, śmieszności swego gestu. Raz już umknął smokom i jadąc tu, pewien był, że właśnie goni za przeznaczeniem, którego wtedy uniknął. Chociaż misterne rzeźbienia krasnoludów zdobiące frontowe wejście do ich państwa zdążyły skruszyć, wrota nie straciły swojego majestatycznego piękna. A teraz, pokryte lodem i szronem, wydawały się niemal odnowione. Lód sięgał kilka metrów w górę, pnąc się po skale od krawędzi bramy, dalej zmieniając się w coraz rzadszy śnieg, a jeszcze dalej w stopniałą wilgoć. Podchodząc ostrożnie do wejścia, spostrzegł, że jest jeszcze mocniej oblodzone, zmieniając ściany w lodowy tunel, w którego wnętrzu panował mróz i padał śnieg, drobny i sypki, jak przy wielkim zimnie. Lód wyrastał z wnętrza Góry, wspinał się ku powierzchni prosto z jej serca. Król zadrżał na ten widok.

            Gestem zatrzymał swoich zsiadających z koni wojowników. Jedną dłoń zaciskał w pięść, aby panować nad sobą, kiedy wydawał im rozkazy.

            – Oporządzić i zadbać o zwierzęta. Będą wam potrzebne w drodze powrotnej. – Spojrzał na słońce, czerwone i krwiste, wiszące nisko, złowróżbnie nad horyzontem. – Jeśli nie wrócę przed zmrokiem, powrócicie do Puszczy… i powiadomicie mojego syna, że korona należy do niego. – Dowódca straży skinął mu głową, nisko, z szacunkiem, a reszta poszła w jego ślady, w milczeniu godząc się z faktem, że być może ostatni raz widzą swego króla. Gdzieś w oddali dostrzegli skradzionego wcześniej z królewskich stajni konia, skubiącego trawę. Ktoś zapewnie podbiegnie, by go złapać, i odprowadzą go do stajni Biedne, głupie zwierzę, które nawet nie wiedziało, ile zła sprowadziło na ich świat swoją nocną jazdą. Thranduil zawahał się. Wiedział już, po co tam idzie. I dumał nad tym, czy ma prawo zostawiać Legolasa, aby posprzątał po chaosie, jaki on, Thranduil, sprowadził na ich królestwo? Czy jego śmierć odkupi stratę księcia i uchroni ich przed niszczycielską, karzącą dłonią bogów żyjących wśród gwiazd? Bogów tak młodych, że nie mogli mierzyć się wiekiem z korzeniami drzew w jego królestwie, a jednocześnie tak potężnych i tak przez to połączenie niebezpiecznych? Dopiero teraz poczuł, jaką żmiję sprowadził na swój dwór, i pewien był, że jeśli jakimś cudem książę to przeżył, jeśli schował się w jakieś skalnej rozpadlinie i nie sprowokował smoka, on, Thranduil, osobiście go zabije, gołymi rękoma.

            Wyciągnął miecz i wkroczył powoli do wnętrza Ereboru, pozwalając, by pochłonęła go ciemność.

            A jednak lód działał po części jak pryzmat, odbijając światło słoneczne jeszcze kilkanaście metrów w głąb korytarzy, tworząc pewien półmrok. Dalej musiał się wspomóc pulsarami i ich ciepłym blaskiem, który tańczył w lodzie skuwającym skałę niczym w lustrach, zwielokrotniając blask kamieni. Śnieg dalej prószył, a szron osadzał mu się na zbroi. Widział, jak jego oddech zmienia się w mgłę i czuł, jak mokną mu włosy. Poruszał się niezwykle ostrożnie, wolno, za wolno, ale nie tylko nie mógł pozwolić sobie na hałas, musiał też uważać na śliski lód pod stopami. Fakt, że droga przed nim była zawalona, nie pomagał w wędrówce. Zdziwiło go też, że wiedział, dokąd się dalej kierować, czego szukać, chociaż nie zauważył w śnieguodcisków stóp. Musiał spaść po tym, jak książę wkroczył do serca Góry. Część posadzki była skruszała, a część zburzona, tworząc pokryte grubym lodem dziury, po których elf bał się stąpać.

            Serce biło mu tak mocno, że zdawało mu się, iż jego dudnienie odbija się echem od ścian.

            Gdy wreszcie rzeczywiście usłyszał jakiś dźwięk – schodząc w dół po krętych schodach, tak śliskich, że wbijał miecz w posadzkę i odziane w rękawice palce w ściany, aby móc po nich zejść – wydało mu się, iż to pogłos kapiących kropel wody, dochodzący z oddali. Może gdzieś stopił się śnieg, skapując z sufitów.

            Po kilkunastu metrach zorientował się, że to szloch. Cichy, tłumiony, dziecięcy płacz.

            Jego serce biło tak mocno, biło w rytm niesionego echem łkania, biło w jego piersiach jak dzwon, dziwnie ściśnięte i obolałe.

            Biło: żyje, żyje, żyje, ŻYJE.

            Z trudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się w bieg, ale co by mu to dało? Zgubiły ich obu. Kiedy wreszcie stanął u podnóża schodów, jego buty zaskrzypiały w grubej warstwie śniegu, jaka pokrywała posadzkę. Śnieg padał również spod sklepienia, a mróz był tak silny, że bolała go skóra na twarzy i drżał silnie. Kierował się szlochem, wyraźnym, odbijającym się do ścian wielkich podziemnych hal. Wiedział, że stąpa po stosach skarbów. Gdzieniegdzie złoto przebłyskiwało spod śniegu, czyste i piękne. Och, móc przejrzeć zgromadzone tu bogactwa, znaleźć…

            Otrząsnął się z mrzonek. Nie miał czasu, musiał iść, zanim bestia się przebudzi…

            Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że poza własnymi krokami, szumem krwi w uszach i szlochem, coraz bliższym, jakby krył się za następną górą skarbów, nie słyszy nic.

            Nie słyszy oddechu chciwej, ognistej bestii.

            Ujął miecz mocniej w zgrabiałych z zimna dłoniach, rad, że nikt go teraz nie widzi. Śnieg dalej sypał. Thranduil skradał się cicho, aż stanął na pokrytym śniegiem niewielkim wzniesieniu…

            … rozległ się głośny trzaska tłuczonego szkła, a jego noga została uwięziona w czymś zimnym i ostrym.

            Szloch ustał jak ucięty nożem.

            Wciąż drżąc z zimna, elf wyszarpał nogę z lodowatych szponów czegoś, co było wykonaną ze szkła misą o dziwnym kształcie, pokrytą zdobieniami w kształcie łuski i pełną czegoś ciepłego. Parowała na zimnym powietrzu po tym, jak ją roztrzaskał, stając na niej. Po chwili dotarł do niego zapach i z trudem powstrzymał mdłości.

            Uniósł pulsar wyżej, by lepiej oświetlić cuchnący szczątki przed sobą.

            Wdepnął we fragment smoka. To nie było szkło, lecz lód, ale w środku potwór dalej był ciepły. Wydawało mu się, że roztrzaskany fragment pochodzi z ogona, ale nie był pewny. Zamarł nachwilę, nasłuchując dźwięku, który go tutaj sprowadził, ale odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Z wahaniem posłał zaklęciem pulsar w górę, rozświetlając go z pełną mocą. Światło odbiło się w lodzie skuwającym ściany i kolumny, w śniegu pokrywający stosy złota. Ciepły blask wypełnił ruiny hal. Thranduil ostrożnie wspiął się na wyższy stos, a toczące się pod jego stopami monety brzęczały cicho.

            Smaug Złoty, Smaug, którego nie ima się żaden oręż, Smaug, postrach wschodu, niewypowiedziana groza wisząca nad ich duszami od setek lat, został strzaskany jak kryształowe figury. Z jego truchła, skutego lodem tak silnie, że wyglądało jak wykonane ze szkła, unosiła się para, gdy rozgrzane smocze wnętrze stykało się ze skorupą lodu. Niektóre łuski były pokruszone, a ciało smokarozczłonkowane, jakby dla pewności, że nie strząśnie z siebie okowów mrozu i nie powstanie.

            Nie wyobrażał sobie, jaka siła mogła tego dokonać.

            – Loki… – Zorientował się, że szepcze, bo jego wargi drżą z zimna, a głos zamarzł mu w gardle. Odkaszlnął, chowając miecz do pochwy z chrzęstem metalu trącego o metal. – Loki! – powtórzył głośniej, niemal krzyknął, a jego imię odbiło się echem od ścian. Hałas spowodował poruszenie niektórych stosów, złoto i drogie kamienie, teraz odbijające piękny blask pulsaru jak kolorowe pryzmaty, potoczyły się na ziemię. Czy jeśli się rozejrzy, dostrzeże blask Arcyklejnotu?

            Odpowiedziała mu jednak cisza. Śnieg zaczął sypać mocniej, gęściej, przylepiając mu się do włosów.

            – Loki! – krzyknął jeszcze raz i zorientował się, że w jego głosie nie ma złości. Sam nie wiedział, co teraz czuje, nie wierząc własnym oczom, ale Loki żył, smok zginął i skarby czekały, aby je zdobyć. Jego serce wciąż biło szaleńczo, ale już nie napędzane strachem. – Skończ ten czar, zanim obaj tu zamarzniemy! Loki, książę Asgardu, przybyłem po ciebie i nie odejdę, skończ te dziecinne dąsy! – krzyknął, zanim pomyślał, że może Loki nie może mu odpowiedzieć, że może jest ranny, że płacz przecież pochodzi z bólu ran. Wyobraził sobie pięknego księcia zranionego ogniem smoka. Szczypanie mrozu w policzku, którego nie musiał skrywać pod zaklęciem, nabrało nowego znaczenia. – Loki! – krzyknął z większą desperacją, a echo powróciło do niego jeszcze głośniejsze. – Loki, gdzie jesteś?!

            Kącikiem oka dostrzegł migotanie światła pomiędzy stosami złota, usłyszał chrzęst śniegu pod stopami, dobiegający z tamtego miejsca. W kilku skokach znalazł się tam, trzymając znowu rękę na głowni miecza, bo jeśli to nie Loki, jeśli był tu ktoś jeszcze i dopuścił do jego śmierci, Thranduil pomści swego wychowanka powoli i tak okrutnie, jak tylko potrafi, płacąc za to, co mu odebrano. Król znany był ze swego temperamentu, kaprysów… i siły swego gniewu. Krasnoludy go obraziły, pozwolił więc, by zniszczono ich królestwo. Jeśli zabójca Smauga razem z potworem pozbawił życia Lokiego, on zrobi ze sprawcą to, co smok z królestwem.

            Ruch za wysokim stosem złota nie powtórzył się, elf jednak wiedział, że ktoś tam jest.

            – Loki – Jego wargi same ułożyły się w to imię, a głos był pełen nadziei. – Loki, moje dziecko…

            – Odejdź – dobiegł go szloch z cienia, z mroku skrytego przed światłem. – Zaklinam cię, panie, odejdź stąd, zanim zamarzniesz…

            – Nie odejdę bez ciebie – powtórzył stanowczo. – Loki, jesteś ranny? Pokaż się, książę, musimy stąd odejść, zanim pokryje nas śnieg…

             Z cienia wydobył się cichy jęk.

            – Odejdziesz stąd, mój panie, sam i rozgłosisz, że Smaug padł, zabity przez straszniejszą bestię, która od teraz będzie żerowała we wnętrzu Góry. – Loki niemal szeptał, jego głos był ciężki i zmęczony od łkania, dziwne dziecięcy i jednocześnie pełen smutku tak bezbrzeżnego, że elfowi ścisnęło się serce.

            Ale nie był kimś, kogo można łatwo przestraszyć, a już z pewnością, nie kimś, komu straszne są dziecięce lęki.

            – Loki. – Wskoczył w mrok i bezceremonialnie złapał księcia za brzeg skórzanej zbroi, ciągnąc go w stronę światła. – Muszę zobaczyć twoje rany, a potem odejdziemy stąd i poczekamy, aż zaklęcie się wyczerpie…

            Puścił gwałtownie ramię młodzieńca i cofnął się o krok, przerażony tym, co zobaczył w świetle pulsaru, szkarłatnymi oczami, czerwieńszymi od krwi i wina, które wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem i bólem, do jakich niesforne książątko, jakim był Lokim, powinno być niezdolne. Skóra księcia stała się ciemnobłękitna, policzki naznaczone były zamarzniętymi łzami i głębszymi, granatowymi żłobieniami, których natury nie umiał określić. Ręka bolała go w miejscu, gdzie dotknęła jego szat, zbroja pokryła się lodem i szczypanie zamieniło się w ból. Zszarpnął z dłoni rękawicę, zanim przymarzła do skóry.

            Zmieszany, potrzebował chwili, by właściwie nazwać to, co widzi.

            – Jotun – wyszeptał wreszcie i Loki skrzywił się z wściekłością i bólem na dźwięk tego słowa. Odwrócił głowę, uciekając przez jego spojrzeniem, i na powrót skrył się w cieniu.

            – Już wiesz, czemu musisz odejść, panie – szeptał złamanym głosem. – Jestem potworem, dowiodłem tego więcej niż raz i jestem przeklęty. Wreszcie znalazłem miejsce, do którego pasuję. – Uderzył pięścią w skuty lodem stos złota, w cieniu którego się krył.

            Thraduil wziął głęboki wdech, pozwalając, by chłodne powietrze go otrzeźwiło. To był Loki, to dzikie, potężne stworzenie. To był młodzieniec, który bawił na jego dworze, dziecko oddane pod jego opiekę. To był Loki, książę Asgardu, zgłębiający mądrość i magię elfów, który przez niezliczone wieczory siedział u jego stóp, pogrążony w lekturze, gdy Thranduil od niechcenia gładził jego włosy. To był Loki, kompan jego syna, który razem z nim poznawał sekrety Puszczy. To był Loki, który czesał jego włosy, nalewał mu wino, Loki, który siedział na jego kolanach i który kradł mu pocałunki, tysiące pocałunków przez tysiące dni, które spędził na jego dworze, o wiele za długo, o wiele zbyt samowolnie, o wiele za…

            To był Loki i właśnie zabił smoka.

            – Książę – odezwał się, nie pozwalając, by jego głos zdradzał emocje inne niż pewność siebie i spokój. – Jesteś gościem na moim dworze, a ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny wobec twoich rodziców i twego królestwa… – zaczął.

            – Ja nie mam rodziców! – wydarł się niespodziewanie Loki z czystą wściekłością. – I nie mam królestwa! Nie rozumiesz?! Nie widzisz?! Nie jestem Lokim z Asgardu! Nigdy nie byłem i nigdy już nie będę, to wszystko poszło na marne, jestem Lokim znikąd, Lokim przybłędą i wreszcie już możesz o mnie zapomnieć!

            Thranduil zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego z góry, widzą to biedne, przerażone szczenię, gotowe kąsać rękę, którą wyciągnie się, by go pogłaskać. Miał ochotę nim potrząsnąć, by się opamiętał, ale zbytnio lękał się, czy nie straciłby dłoni w próbie pochwycenia go. Do dyspozycji miał tylko słowa.

            – Loki – powtórzył miękko jego imię, jak wielokrotnie robił przez ostatnie lata. – Loki, spójrz na mnie – rozkazał równie znajomym tonem, ostrym i nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, kryjącym w sobie groźbę kary za nieposłuszeństwo i obietnicę nagrody, jeśli się przed nim ukorzyć; i As odruchowo usłuchał. Thranduil mógłby pozwolić sobie na pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek, gdyby okoliczności były inne. – Jotun czy As, w tej krainie zawsze będziesz księciem. I będziesz nim na moim dworze. Gdzie teraz powrócisz. Ze mną. Twoje rany zostaną opatrzone, a twój wybrak przykładnie ukarany, rozumiesz?

            Młodzieniec oddychał ciężko, jakby próbując się uspokoić i nie dopuścić, by z jego oczu popłynęły kolejne łzy.

            – A potem wydamy ucztę na cześć Lokiego, Zabójcy Smoka – obiecał Thranduil. – Karać będę dziecko, które dopuściło się zuchwalstwa, nagradzać bohatera, który powrócił ze smoczym truchłem ze swojej wyprawy.

            Loki uśmiechnął się gorzko.

            – Nie boisz się, że zamrożę twoją wspaniałą Puszczę, Wasza Wysokość? – spytał gorzko. – Nie lękasz się pokruszonych kryształów, gdy rozpętam burzę śnieżną w sercu pałacu? I jak będziesz pokładać się teraz ze mną, skoro mój dotyk może cię zabić? – Okrutny uśmiech wykrzywił mu wargi. – Oczekujesz, że wrócę do Asgardu, udając, że nic się nie stało? Że stanę przed Odynem, udając jego syna?! Że będę stał przed tobą, ze wszystkich stworzeń, i znosił żal w twoich oczach? – Zamknął oczy i opuścił sztywno ręce, wciąż zaciskając pięści. – Nie oszukujmy się, mój panie. Nie jestem już księciem i obaj o tym wiemy. Istnieje powód, dla którego Odyn ukrywał przede mną prawdę i skoro już ją znam, nie mam dla niego wartości. A więc jestem niczym. Gorzej, jestem skazą. Potworem.

            – Jesteś Jotunem, którego Asowie uznali za swego. – Thranduil był nieporuszony, nawet jeśli ból jego wychowanka przeszywał go na wylot. – To nie jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem w moim długim życiu, chłopcze. Ani najbardziej niezwykła. I nie nazywaj siebie w tej sposób. Potrafię znaleźć dziesiątki lepszych określeń na to, czym jesteś, Loki.

            Książę uniósł głowę, zerkając na niego, wciąż niepocieszony.

            – Wypaczenie? Abominacja? – podsunął usłużnie, popisując się swoim sprytnym językiem niemal odruchowo.

            – Nieodpowiedzialne, głupie dziecko – rzucił Thranduil, zaciskając pięści, aby ogrzać palce. – Rozpieszczony paniczyk, któremu ubzdurało się, że pokona smoka. Który wystawił całe moje królestwo, jego istnienie, setki żywotów pod moją opieką, na szwank, niepomny, jakie konsekwencje może mieć jego misja. Pomyślałeś, co bym powiedział twoim rodzicom… – Zawahał się, gdy Loki skrzywił się na to określenie. – … jakie wieści posłałabym do Asgardu, gdyby nie pozostały po tobie nawet szczątki? Jak Asgard odpłaciłby mnie i wszystkiemu, co kocham, za to, że cię nie upilnowałem? – Książę znowu uciekł spojrzeniem od elfa. – Odpowiedz mi! – Thranduil pierwszy raz podniósł głos.

            Loki spojrzał na niego smutno.

            – W moich rzeczach schowałem list, wyjaśniający Lady Fridze, że podjąłem tę misję samowolnie i wbrew twojej woli, panie. Nie wiem, czy złagodziłoby to gniew Asgardu, ale więcej nie mogłem uczynić.

            – Mogłeś zostać w swoim łożu! – wykrzyknął król. – Mogłeś nigdzie nie jechać! Nie kraść konia, nie ogłuszać strażników, nie uciekać z pałacu!

            – A czego mogłeś spodziewać się po Jotunie? – warknął Loki.

            – Na pewno mogłem spodziewać się więcej po tobie. – Gniew Thranduila był zimny i celny jak jego strzały. – Czym wobec ciebie tak zawiniłem? Moje lekcje były zbyt surowe? Skrzywdziłem cię w jakikolwiek sposób? Czy choć raz zrobiłem coś wbrew twojej woli, abyś sprowadzał na mnie widmo wojny, śmierci i zniszczenia?

            Zaległa między nimi cisza, ciężka i brzemienna. Loki skulił się jeszcze bardziej w cieniu, a śnieg znów sypał wolniej.

            – Tak naprawdę nawet nie pomyślałeś o konsekwencjach, czyż nie? – spytał cicho elf.

            – Nie pomyślałem – przyznał cicho As. – Zbyt mocno pragnąłem, by myśleć.

            Thraduil zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę.

            – Głupie dziecko – powtórzył. – A teraz uspokój się, skończ te magiczne popisy i wracajmy do domu.

            – Do domu? – jęknął żałośnie. – Czemu chcesz sprowadzać takie szkaradztwo pod swój dach? Wpuścisz mnie na powrót do swego łoża? Raczej odeślij mnie prosto do Asgardu, najlepiej w kajdanach, bo Jotunów nie widuje się tam w innej postaci.

            Miarka się przebrała. Król rozumiał jego wzburzenie, ale Loki musiał pojąć, że nie jest jedynym, który cierpi. Chociaż prawdziwe cierpienie miało dopiero dla niego nadejść, gdy Thranduil zacznie wymierzać mu karę.

            – Uspokój się. Widziałem w życiu potwory – powiedział powoli. – Widziałem okropieństwa, do których nawet Jotnar daleko. Widziałem oszpeconych na wojnie, widziałem orki i trolle, i brzydotę duszy przeżartej nienawiścią i chciwością. Ale nic z tego nie dotyczy ciebie – wyznał. – Skóra biała czy niebieska, oczy zielone czy czerwone, wciąż jesteś piękny, Loki, i nie wyobrażam sobie, co mogłoby odebrać ci czar w moich oczach. Poza twoim bezmyślnym postępowaniem, chłopcze.

            Loki uśmiechnął się krzywo, paskudnie, okrutnie.

            – Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – warknął. – Elf pławiący się w pięknie Puszczy, otoczony urokliwym dworem, znany w Dziewięciu Krainach ze swojej urody? Kto ośmieliłby się zarzucić potworność tobie, królu Mrocznej Puszczy?

            Thranduil poczuł się tym nagle bardzo znużony. Wydawało mu się, że prowadził już takie rozmowy zbyt wiele razy w swoim życiu. Poczuł, jak dopada go zmęczenie, trud całego tego dnia. Spojrzał na załamane dziecko przed sobą, dziecko, które wyrosło pod jego opieką na młodego mężczyznę, którego on zawiódł, i który teraz czuł się tak bardzo sam. To był desperacki krok, podjęty z powodu zmęczenia, gniewu, chęci ukarania księcia, dania mu nauczki, a może nauczenia go czegoś. Elf czuł, jak Loki mu się wymyka, przecieka mu przez palce niczym topiący się śnieg i nie mógł tego znieść. Jego dzikie, egzotyczne piękno, niebezpieczeństwo drzemiące pod skórą – to wszystko było aż nazbyt kuszące, powabne i czarowne, a książę rozpaczał, jakby naprawdę wszystko stracił. Co Loki, dziecko udające mężczyznę, mógł wiedzieć o stracie? Gniew Thranduila skruszył maskę na jego twarzy, która opadła powoli, odsłaniając wypalone rany, wyeksponowane ścięgna, pokryte bielmem oko, odsłaniając blizny, których nic nie mogło zaleczyć, ponieważ wypalił je smoczy ogień na wieczną pamiątkę jego własnej pychy.

            Byli do siebie bardzo podobni, on i Loki. Fakt, że to Thranduil go ukształtował, miał z tym wiele wspólnego.

            As stał jak skamieniały, a śnieg wreszcie przestał prószyć spod sufitu. Chłód jakby zelżał, jak gdyby szok hamował jotuńską naturę.

            – Nie waż się, Loki, synu Frygii, pouczać mnie w sprawach, o których nie masz pojęcia. Myślisz, że wiesz, czym są potwory? Myślisz, że jest nimi rasa, którą twój lud demonizuje z powodu niekończącej się wojny? Znam potworność, Loki, synu Frygii, znam ją dokładnie, ponieważ dostrzegam ją za każdym razem, gdy patrzę w lustro.

            Nie wiedział nawet, czy szok Lokiego powodują makabryczne blizny, czy świadomość, że żył z nim tyle lat i nie wyczuł iluzji na skórze, którą dotykał i pieścił codziennie. Książę mógł myśleć, że wykradł już wszystkie sekrety elfiej magii, ale wiele jeszcze było przed nim nauki, jeśli miał doścignąć swego mistrza.

            Chociaż popis tej czystej, pierwotnej siły, jaka kryła się w jego mocy, był dosyć… imponujący. Król musiał to przyznać, patrząc na skute lodem truchło smoka.

            W końcu książę zrobił krok w jego stronę, nieśmiało, z wahaniem, wyciągając ręce. Zgiął palce, jakby bojąc się dotyku, który sam zainicjował, bojąc się go sparzyć swoim chłodem. Kiedy jednak znalazł się bliżej elfa, emanując zimnem tak silnym, że aż sprawiającym ból, jego skóra zaczęła rozjaśniać się, poczynając od palców, aż ogarnęła całe dłonie, którymi powoli musnął bliznę na policzku.

            – Mój pan jest piękny – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. – W każdej formie i w każdej postaci. Uroda mego pana przyćmiewa blask słońca i księżyca, ponieważ jej źródłem nie jest powab ciała, którego mu nie brak, ale słodycz i mądrość, dobroć i troska, jaką mi okazał.

            Jego skóra stała się na powrót jasna. Ostatni szkarłatny błysk ginął w jego oku. Thranduil pochwycił jego dłoń i, nakładając na powrót iluzję na siebie, przyłożył ją do swojego policzka, zimnego, gładkiego i tak doskonale wyczarowanego, że czuł ten dotyk, jakby naprawdę istniał.

            – Czemu się tu wybrałeś, Loki? Pożądasz skarbów? – spytał, ponieważ to pytanie dręczyło go od momentu, gdy zobaczył błysk żądzy w oczach Asa po tym, jak opowiedział mu o skarbach pogrzebanych w smoczym leżu w ruinach Ereboru. Trudno mu było pojąć i uwierzyć, że książę mógłby pragnąć złota i klejnotów. Wiedzy, potęgi, magii – owszem, to mogło owładnąć duszą Lokiego. Ale świecidełka? Klejnoty, w których nie drzemią zaklęcia? – Jaki kamień wart był takiego ryzyka? Jaka ilość złota zasługuje na samobójczą misję? Czy zmieniłeś się w krasnoluda, by ginąć i zabijać za złoto?

            Loki pokręcił głową. Jego włosy były mokre od śniegu, który przestał już padać. Zimno w powietrzu zniknęło, chłód emanował jedynie z lodu wciąż pokrywającego większość powierzchni.

            Książę sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjmując z niej coś, co z trudem mieścił w zaciśniętej dłoni.

            – Znalazłem to dla ciebie – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na króla, gdy wyciągał ku niemu dłoń. Thranduil wysunął swoją i jaśniejący w blasku pulsarów klejnot spoczął na jego rękawicy.

            Poznał go. Nie mogło być inaczej. Rozpoznałby go w mroku, ślepy, po samym ciężarze i tym, jak spoczywa w jego ręku.

            Kamienie wydobyto z wód u ujścia Sirionu. Zapłacił za nie słono, ponieważ nie miał wątpliwości, skąd pochodzą. Czeladnicy z Ereboru mieli na nowo osadzić je w naszyjniku, kiedy jednak zorientowali się, nad czym pracują, odmówili zwrotu klejnotów, twierdząc, że skoro pochodzą z Nogrodu, im się należą. Nieważne, że w kamieniach zaklęte było światło Valinoru, tańczące teraz w pryzmatach zlodowaciałych ścian.

            Po tylu latach. Nareszcie w jego rękach.

            Nauglamir. Niedoszły naszyjnik jego żony. Nie zdążył go jej podarować.

            Powoli zacisnął palce na kamieniach, urzeczonych ich pięknem. Delikatnie, tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że są prawdziwe. Były tak lekkie, tak delikatne, jak mgła powstała z iluzji. Tak piękne.

            Ich światło odbijało się w zielonych oczach Lokiego.

            – Zdobyłem to wszystko dla ciebie – powiedział powoli książę i Thranduil zrozumiał, że skończyło się udawanie i gra pomiędzy nimi. Wciąż oszołomiony pięknem naszyjnika i tym, jak jego światło igrało w oczach boga, mógł tylko skinąć głową.

            Oczy Lokiego zawsze były jego najpiękniejszą częściąą. Tak intensywnie zielone, że wyglądały jak dwa szmaragdy, wyciosane specjalnie dla niego i podarowane mu w dniu narodzin. Podkreślały tylko delikatność jego skóry, jej nieskalaną biel. Loki wydawał się być bez skazy, co było złudne i piękne, i niebezpieczne. Ale jego oczy zawsze były pełne uczuć, ukazując je każdemu, kto umiał je odczytać. Thranduil szczycił się swoją zdolnością do zrozumienia każdego spojrzenia Asa. Całe lata pławił się w jego rozkochanym wzroku, przeglądał się w pełnym uwielbienia zwierciadle jego oczu i uparcie udawał, że nie dostrzega, nie zauważa, nie wie.

            Czym innym jest dworska miłostka, czym innym dworska miłość. Jeszcze czym innym jest mistrz korzystający z wdzięków swego ucznia, tak bardzo chętnego, by poznać tajemnice alkowy, a jeszcze czym innym jest miłość pomiędzy królem jednego królestwa, a księciem innego. Thranduil mógł sobie folgować, ale Loki powinien był wiedzieć lepiej i zdławić w sobie uczucie, jakie do niego żywił.

            – Nigdy nie powinienem był cię dotknąć – powiedział król, zaciskając dłoń na klejnotach.

            – Ale dotknąłeś, Thranduilu – odezwał się Loki zdławionym szeptem. – Dotknąłeś mnie i sprawiłeś, że już nigdy nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek inny położył na mnie dłonie, bo ty jesteś moją miłością i nie umiem pragnąć nikogo poza tobą. Oferuję ci siebie, mój panie, a to… – Zatoczył ręką wokół nich, pokazując skarby pod topniejącym śniegiem. –… to jest moje wiano. Kocham cię, Thranduilu z Mrocznej Puszczy. Kocham cię od momentu, gdy cię ujrzałem, najpiękniejsze stworzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek znalazło się przed moimi oczami, najdostojniejszy władca i najmędrszy mag, i najpotężniejszy wojownik. I wiem, że ty też mnie kochasz. Nie możesz mi odmówić.

            Uniesiona brew Thranduila jasno wskazywała na to, co król myśli o takim postawieniu sprawy.

            – Jakiekolwiek uczucia żywię wobec ciebie – wycedził – nie są one warte spalonej Puszczy. – Samo wypowiedzenie tych słów, przyznanie się do nich, bolało, kuło palącym doznaniem urażonej dumy, ale musiał przyznać, jak mało stanowi Mroczna Puszcza wobec Asgardu, nieważne, ile go to kosztowało. – Twoim wianem będą asgardzcy żołdacy pukający do moich wrót, bym oddał im księcia, którego Odyn planuje już wydać za cnotliwą damę, z której rodziną chce zawrzeć sojusz. Wiesz, że tak będzie, Loki, nie jesteś głupcem. Czy nie mam w tobie miłości do mojej krainy, że nie obawiasz się zniszczeń? Jakim byłbyś królem, skoro o to nie dbasz?

            – Ten problem przestał istnieć – zapewnił Loki, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, obnażając zęby. – Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zechce mojej ręki, jeśli wkroczę na dwór Asgardu jako Jotun? Myślisz, że Odyn dalej będzie wtedy nazywał mnie synem? – W jego głosie brzmiała brawura i zuchwałość, i determinacja właściwa tylko młodości, która każe wybierać: wszystko albo nic. – Oczywiście, o ile to nie jest główny powód, z jakiego mógłbyś mi odmówić… – Loki niemal wycofał się, uświadamiając sobie, jakie inne źródło mogą mieć wątpliwości króla. Ból przemknął po jego twarzy.

            Thranduil bez słowa ujął go pod brodę i przyciągnął do pocałunku, smakując mróz na jego wargach i języku, całując go żarliwie i z głodem, wkładając w ten jeden gest cały strach i ból, który dławił go, gdy myślał, że jego książę nie żyje. Kiedy go puścił, oddech Asa był nierówny, a jego oczy nieco zamglone.

            – Skóra biała czy niebieska, wciąż jesteś piękny – powtórzył elf. – I wciąż jesteś księciem, bo na księcia cię wychowałem. Rozumiesz to, Loki?

            Młody bóg skinął głową, oblizując się.

            Musiał przyznać młodzieńcowi rację, Asgard może odstąpić od niego, jeśli Loki odkryje przed nimi, że zna prawdę. A groźba, że ujawni swoje pochodzenie, że zdradzi, co królewska rodzina ukrywała na swoim dworze… Loki wiele mógł ugrać tą kartą, jeśli wiedział jak. A wiedział, ponieważ Thranduil sam go tego nauczył.

            – Jednakże – powiedział król stanowczo – jesteś o wiele za młody na podejmowanie takich decyzji, Loki, nawet gdyby wszystko inne nie miało znaczenia. Jestem twoim jedynym kochankiem, skąd możesz wiedzieć, co cię jeszcze czeka? Czego jeszcze zapragniesz?

            – Pragnę tylko tego, co mi dajesz – zapewnił żarliwie młodzieniec. – Myślisz, że nie próbowałem wyzwolić się spod twego czaru? Że nie szukałem ust i pieszczot innych? Są miałkie, jałowe i nie przynoszą mi radości. Potrzebuję żaru, jaki we mnie wzbudzasz. Jestem dostatecznie dorosły, by zawrzeć związek małżeński, i to najważniejsze.

            Wzmianka o innych sprawiła, że Thranduil zapłonął gniewem, przesuwając dłoń z szyi księcia na jego włosy i szarpiąc je mocno, odchylając jego głowę.

            – Kto? – wycharczał. – Kto się ośmielił dotknąć mojego kochanka?

            Loki zaśmiał się cicho, pomimo bólu, jaki król mu sprawiał, a może właśnie dzięki niemu.

            – Nikt, kto by się liczył – powiedział. – Musisz przyznać, Thranduilu, gdy pozwoliłeś mi zostać w swojej łożnicy, wiedziałeś, że to będzie trwało. Latami. Na zawsze. Inaczej nie uczyłbyś mnie tak… intensywnie. – Uśmiechnął się, błyskając zębami. – Wyszkoliłeś mnie, jak być twoim idealnym kochankiem, i wiesz, że tylko w tym znajduję spełnienie… Potrzebuję ciebie, twoich rozkazów, więzów i razów, i tego, jak mnie nagradzasz za posłuszeństwo, i tego, jak mnie każesz, potrzebuję wić się u twych stóp, jeśli mam zaznać rozkoszy, i wiesz, że uwielbiasz mnie takim… – szeptał Loki, posłusznie i bez protestów czekając, aż król go uwolni. Thranduil zorientował się, że słowa Asa zaczynają go pobudzać, puścił go więc, ponieważ nie miejsce i pora była na takie ekscesy.

            – Małżeństwo nie opiera się na uciechach w łożnicy – powiedział król, odstępując na krok.

            – Nie, małżeństwo opiera się na oddaniu, a nikt nie będzie ci bardziej oddany niż ja i wiem, że ty też się o mnie troszczysz, i wiem, że mnie miłujesz, Thranduilu, bez względu na to, co próbujesz sobie wmówić. – Loki zrobił krok w jego stronę, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. – Kochasz mnie, Thranduilu, inaczej czemu byś tu gnał, sądząc, że podążam na śmierć? Po co za mną pojechałeś? Aby zebrać moje popioły? To było irracjonalne, nic nie mogłeś zrobić, a jednak jesteś tu, bo nie mogłeś po prostu pozwolić mi zginąć. To nie ma nic wspólnego z królestwem, Asgardem i wojną, jesteś tu, bo mnie kochasz, mój piękny panie…

            Thranduil nie mógł znieść słów padających z ust Psotnika, tak pewnego siebie i swoich racji, jakby miał do tego prawo, jakby znał jego serce. Zmusił go więc, by umilkł – kolejnym pocałunkiem.

            Loki ochoczo zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i pogrążył się w pocałunku, jak zawsze szczodrze oddając mu się całkowicie i bez wahania, tak, jak go tego nauczył. Pieszczota trwała i trwała, ich języki i usta doskonale znały każdy krok w tańcu, który właśnie podjęli. Młodzieniec wiedział, jak jego pan lubi być całowany, dodając drobne akcenty z własnej inicjatywy – delikatne ukąszenia czy drażniące liźnięcia. Loki smakował mrozem, zimnym, grudniowym rankiem, kiedy wstające słońce odbija się po tysiąckroć w zalegającym wokół śniegu i było w tym coś uzależniającego. As wplótł palce we włosy elfa, niecierpliwie lgnąc po więcej, bardziej, mocniej. Thranduil objął jego kark zaborczym gestem i bóg jęknął w jego usta, aż nagle oderwał się od niego, znacząco zerkając na złote kosmyki, które przeczesywał palcami. Mokre i zimne.

            – Zmarzłeś, panie – zauważył ze wstydem. – Pozwól, że coś z tym zrobię.

            I jak na dobrego ucznia przystało, kilkoma szybkimi gestami wywołał gorące powietrze, które nie tylko ich wysuszyło, ale także rozgrzało przestrzeń wokół nich, topiąc śnieg i lód. Król pomyślał, iż istnieje pewna ironia w fakcie, iż jotuński podrzutek jest także bogiem ognia.

            – Tak lepiej – przyznał. Doceniał, że nie musi wprost odpowiadać na tyradę Psotnika. Nie uważał za wskazane odnosić się do słów, które były czymś pośrednim pomiędzy żebraniem o miłość, a domaganiem się jej. Nie sądził, aby było to koniecznie, ponieważ każdy jego czyn świadczył o tym, co czuje wobec Lokiego, a młodzieniec był dostatecznie bystry, by właściwie odczytać jego intencje.

            Jeszcze wczoraj nie myślał o powtórnym małżeństwie. Teraz jednak…

            Loki, zabójca smoka, potężny czarnoksiężnik, bóg.

            I to wszystko może być jego.

Thranduil był chciwy i zachłanny, spragniony najrzadszych i najdoskonalszych skarbów. A jeden z nich sam pchał mu się w ramiona.

            – Rozbierz się, książę – polecił cichym, stanowczym tonem.

            Loki tylko raz zamrugał, bardziej rozradowany niż skonfundowany poleceniem i zaczął sprawnie ściągać z siebie zbroję i kolejne sztuki odzieży, patrząc wyzywająco w oczy władcy, kiedy rozsupływał wiązania tuniki. Nie dbał specjalnie o to, gdzie rozrzuca ubranie,  ściągnął buty i spodnie, stając przed nim nagi. Był już na wpół twardy, po części na skutek wcześniejszych pocałunków, po części przez gorące spojrzenie Thranduila sunące po jego ciele, śledzące każdy ruch, każdy obnażony skrawek białej, nieskalanej skóry.

            Thranduil namyślał się przez chwilę, podziwiając widok, jaki przedstawiał sobą książę. Te smukłe kończyny i zuchwałe spojrzenie. Rozpieścił go i teraz będzie musiał radzić sobie z konsekwencjami, zamiast odesłać go z powrotem na jego dwór. Uśmiechnął się do tej pomyśli.

            Powoli podszedł, pocałował go jeszcze raz i włożył na jego szyję Nauglamir, który dopasował się idealnie, układając się miękko na obojczykach, podkreślając ostrość jego rysów, a jednocześnie ich dziwną łagodność. Loki z wrażenia wstrzymał oddech, świadom powagi tego gestu.

            – Nie mogłem podarować go mojej żonie – powiedział cicho Thranduil, ujmując go pod brodę i unosząc jego twarz go ku sobie. – Niech nosi go mój mąż.

            Oczy boga rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Odbijały się w nich iskierki światła rzucane przez białe gemy, podkreślające jego jasną cerę.

            – Mój panie… – zaczął, ale słowa go zawiodły, być może pierwszy raz w życiu, ponieważ tylko niesfornie zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i całował go żarliwie, z całą potęgą tłumionego dotąd uczucia.

            Thranduil pozwolił, by pocałunek trwał, rozkoszując się nim równie mocno, co młody bóg.

            – Nie myśl jednak, że ominie cię kara – wyszeptał w jego wargi, a Loki zadrżał z wyczekiwaniem. – Mój małżonek musi być mi posłuszny i nie może pozwalać sobie na tego typu eskapady. Pod żadnym pozorem. Dokładnie pojmiesz tę lekcję, Loki z Mrocznej Puszczy. Teraz idź i znajdź mi w naszym skarbcu narzędzia swojej kary. Masz kwadrans.

            Loki niemal podskoczył z uciechy, dziecinny gest. Znał tę grę, uwielbiał ją, ale zwykle jego wybór ograniczał się do zawartości alkowy króla. Tu musiał improwizować, co dodało całości nowego posmaku. Skłonił się królowi i pognał przed siebie, prezentując wdzięk i zwinność, które Thranduil umiał docenić. Elf zajął się w tym czasie zdejmowaniem swojej zbroi, aż został w samych spodniach i tunice, nie chcąc, by cokolwiek krępowało jego ruchy. Gorliwość księcia była rozczulająca, ale sprawiła też, że zaczął kwestionować swoje dotychczasowe metody wychowawcze, skoro jego pupil czerpał tyle przyjemności z kar, jakie mu wymierzał.

            As wrócił jeszcze przed wyznaczonym czasem, zadowolony z siebie, niosąc cienki, długi złoty łańcuszek, srebrną szpicrutę z rączką wysadzaną szlachetnymi kamieniami i grube, złote bransolety. Wybór raczej oczywisty, ale cóż Thranduil mógłby zrobić, gdyby przyniósł złote sztaby? Chociaż król właściwie miał kilka pomysłów, widok nieprzebranego bogactwa wokół niego działał zdecydowanie stymulująco. Także na wyobraźnię. Łańcuch, jako dobra krasnoludzka robota, musiał być wytrzymały dość, aby utrzymać Asa w ryzach wraz z jego boską siłą.

            – Obejmij kolumnę. – Thranduil ruchem podbródka wskazał na na wpół zburzoną kolumnę stojącą najbliżej, z której zaklęcie Lokiego zdjęło śnieg i wilgoć. Bóg zawahał się przez chwilę, patrząc na złapane skarby, ale skoro nie dostał innego rozkazu, wsunął szpicrutę między zęby, aby jej nie upuścić, i objął kolumnę, szeroko rozkładając nogi i ręce. Thranduil podszedł z drugiej strony, biorąc z jego rąk bransolety i łańcuch, sprytnymi ruchami zmieniając je w kajdany i wiążąc go tak, aby młodzieniec nie mógł nawet drgnąć ani zmienić pozycji. Dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że Loki nie wyswobodzi się zbyt łatwo (czy też wcale), okrążył kolumnę i wziął szpicrutę z ust wychowanka. Stanął za nim, przesuwając zimną metalową końcówką narzędzia po jego plecach powolnym, zmysłowym gestem. Wzrok skupił na jego pośladkach, wyeksponowanych i rozszerzonych, ukazujących apetyczną dziurkę. Loki wciągnął ze świtem powietrze, gdy szpicruta otarła się o jego wejście, wciąż tylko drażniąc, obiecując, grożąc.

            – Myślisz, że zwykła chłosta zmaże twoje przewinienia? – spytał Thranduil, brzmiąc na rozbawionego, co nigdy nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Loki przełknął nerwowo. Znał okrucieństwo elfiego króla, a przynajmniej jego przedsmak, ponieważ jak dotąd elf krygował się przed nim. Teraz nie miał już powodu tłumić swoich mrocznych żądzy, prawda? Nie można powiedzieć, że Loki sam się tego nie domagał.

            Thranduil czerpał radość i przyjemność z wyraźnego niepokoju księcia. Widział, jak jego grdyka pracuje ponad naszyjnikiem, gdy łapczywie chwyta powietrze. Przechylił głowę na bok, podziwiając widok. Loki był pięknym młodym mężczyzną – te wszystkie subtelnie zarysowane mięśnie prężące się pod skórą. Jego napięte uda i zgrabne, jędrne pośladki same w sobie stanowiły prawdziwy klejnot, ozdobę każdego łoża. I ta piękna skóra, tak niepokalana, nieważne, jakie razy zadał jej Thranduil, po kilku dniach nie pozostawał po nich ślad. Intrygowało go to, ale teraz rozumiał, że to nie tylko asgardzka zdolność do szybkiego zdrowienia, ale również efekt iluzji nałożonej na Lokiego. Jego piękno miało pozostać niezmienione. Doskonałe.

            Tak wielkie piękno dopominało się o właściwą oprawę.

            Rozejrzał się, wiedząc nawet, czego szuka, i nie zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegał właściwą błyskotkę na pobliskim stosie drogocenności. Naszyjnik z pereł był co prawda zerwany, ale misterna robota krasnoludów sprawiła, że nie rozpadł się na części. Krasnoludy nie przepadały za delikatnymi morskimi klejnotami, ale te były wyjątkowe, czarne i spore, co tłumaczyło, czemu się tu znalazły. Później Thranduil spodziewał się dojrzeć tu wiele takich skarbów. Pomimo zaklęcia rozgrzewającego, perły były zimne w jego dłoniach. Nawilżył je szybkim czarem i stanął blisko Lokiego, który nie mógł widzieć jego poczynań. Książę bezwładnie napinał mięśnie, napierając na swoje więzy. Czarne perły wyglądały wyjątkowo pięknie na tle jego mlecznej skóry. Thranduil powoli wsunął początek łańcuszka pomiędzy pośladki księcia, który sapnął i próbował wypiąć się w jego stronę wyczekująco. Kiedy zaczął palcem wsuwać paciorki pereł do jego wnętrza, szarpnął się mocniej, nie nawykły do takiego doznania, ale szybko poddał się i rozluźnił, pojękując cicho. Thranduil całował jego szyję, czerpiąc przyjemność z kreowania takiego dzieła sztuki. Ile jeszcze klejnotów i sztuk biżuterii mógł użyć na swoim księciu?

            Odstąpił o krok, podziwiając widok. Z dziurki Lokiego zwisał koniec wisiorka, jakby wskazując drogę do wejścia – domagającego się uwagi, śliskiego i pobudzonego, zaciskającego się bezwiednie wokół wtargnięcia, które jednak było niewystarczające. Loki był już twardy i ocierał się o kolumnę, pojękując cicho.

            I wtedy padł pierwszy cios, wyrywając z niego krzyk. Nie był na to przygotowany, nie na siłę, jaką Thranduil włoży w karę. Jak dotąd elf używał bólu bardziej jako wskazówki niż przestrogi. Ból uczył Lokiego rozkoszy, zarówno jego jak i króla, ale teraz był inny. Palący, żądlący, nie zważający na przyjemność. To była chłosta, to była kara i wiedział, że na nią zasłużył. Pragnął jej na swój sposób, oczekując, że ból go oczyści, wypali skazę, jaką w sobie odkrył, i gniew Thranduila, jaki na siebie sprowadził. Chociaż ciało odruchowo próbowało umknąć przez bólem, Loki starał się pozostać nieruchomo, nie szczędząc okrzyków, ale ani słowem nie domagając się, by król przestał.

            Smagnięcia szpicruty padały na jego uda, pośladki i plecy w nierównych, niemożliwych do przewidzenia ruchach, ale wszystkie z taką samą siłą. Czuł, jak gniew Thranduila zostawia ślady na jego skórze, wrzyna się w nią, znaczy go misternym wzorem, jakby wpisując posłuszeństwo w jego istotę. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy i skamlał, ale ani na chwilę nie zmniejszyło to jego podniecenia, wprost przeciwnie. Był niemożliwie twardy i gotowy dla swego króla. Razy zaczęły spadać na ramiona i górą część pleców. Świst narzędzia i odgłos uderzenia niemal go ogłuszały, podobnie jak szum krwi w uszach. Skóra paliła go i piekła. Czuł cię cudownie i nie mógł tego znieść.

            Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że ból pochodzi z ciała dociśniętego do niego a nie uderzeń, z materiału ocierającego się o nadwrażliwą, zbolałą skórę. Był pokryty potem i gdyby nie więzy, nie zdołałby ustać o własnych siłach, a król całował jego szyję i ssał ją, zostawiając mokre ślady swoich pocałunków.

            – Powinienem zostawić cię w tym stanie i pozwolić, by cały dwór i wszyscy żołnierze, którzy przyjdą po moje nowe skarby, widzieli cię takim, słodki książę: rozpustną, lubieżną nierządnicą, jaką się stałeś, gdy tylko ktoś zechciał cię dotknąć – szeptał Thranduil wprost jego ucho, owiewając je gorącym oddechem, powoli wyciągając perły z jego wnętrza, przez co Loki odchodził od zmysłów. – Twoje szczęście, najdroższy, że nie lubię się dzielić. A ty jesteś mój i tylko mój. Już na zawsze.

            – …na zawsze – wydyszał Loki, bo to najbliższe miłosnego wyznania, co może otrzymać, i był za to tak bardzo wdzięczny, płakał z wdzięczności, z bólu, czując się tak bardzo chcianym.

            – I może myślisz, że to koniec i twój bezmyślny występek został zapomniany? – Thranduil owinął perły wokół palców, wsuwając je, jeden za drugim, w ciasne, gorące wnętrze Lokiego, masując je od środka drogocennym naszyjnikiem, rozpychając je. – To dopiero początek. Będę cię karał tak długo, aż dotrze do ciebie, że nie masz prawa upić wina z własnego kielicha bez mojego pozwolenia, rozumiesz, książę?

            – …postaram się, abyś zawsze miał dobry powód, by tak mnie karać, mój panie – jęknął Loki z bezczelnym uśmiechem, bezwstydnie próbując poruszyć biodrami, wyrwać się w jego stronę, ale łańcuszek trzymał go mocno na uwięzi.

            Zasłużył tym sobie na solidnego klapsa wymierzonego przez króla wolną ręką. Elf uśmiechał się jednak w jego szyję, ugryzł mocno jego ramię.

            – Na początek cię zaknebluję, chociaż powinienem chyba zszyć ci wargi… dobrze, że potrafisz zrobić z nimi choć jedną rzecz, jaka sprawia mi uciechę. – Wgryzł się mocniej w jego skórę, naznaczył ją zębami.

            Loki niemal połknął własny język, próbując krzyczeć i oddychać jednocześnie.

            – …wiem, że uwielbiasz mój srebrny język, panie. – Wciąż był niesforny i bezczelny, i wiedział, że takim Thranduil uwielbia go najbardziej: nieokiełznanym i uległym jednocześnie. Perły w jego wnętrzu cudownie ocierały się o wrażliwe ścianki, ale Loki pragnął więcej. – Panie mój, panie – jęczał – ukaż mnie, mój Thranduilu, uczcij nasz zrękowiny i zaznaj rozkoszy w moim ciele… – Och, jakże kusząco wypiąłby się teraz, gdyby tylko mógł, gdyby nie więzy, gdyby wola króla nie trzymały go w takiej, a nie innej pozycji.

            – Śliczny książę chce zostać wzięty – zaśmiał się cicho elf. – Myślisz, że pozwolę ci dojść?

            – Myślisz, że będę czekał na twoje pozwolenie? – odpowiedział mu śmiech księcia, po części stłumiony przez to, iż z trudem łapał oddech.

            Król złapał go mocno za włosy i odciągnął jego głowę.

            – Będziesz, jeśli ci to nakażę – zauważył, a Loki nie mógł zrobić nic tylko odsłonić udekorowane naszyjnikiem gardło i poddać się całkowicie, skamlać, gdy elf wysunął z niego palce.

            Thranduil jednym ruchem zerwał więzy, chociaż nie odplątał ich z kończyn Asa. Rzucił go na stos monet, które rozsypały się wokół z głośnym brzdękiem. Loki jęknął głucho, uderzając o twarde podłoże poranioną skórą. Posłusznie jednak i gorliwie rozsunął nogi, gdy król przyklęknął przed nim, rozpinając własne spodnie. Wypiął biodra, przyjmując Thranduila w jednym zachłannym ruchu, nadziewając się na niego, przynajmniej dopóki król nie przygniótł go swoim ciężarem. Różnica wzrostu nie była już między nimi tak widoczna, co kiedyś, chociaż Loki wciąż musiał unosić głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, a w chwilach takich jak ta zawsze czuł się obezwładniony szerokimi ramionami i silnym ciałem prastarego elfa. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Został przyciśnięty do monet i klejnotów boleśnie wżynających się w skórę, stos pod nimi wciąż się rozsuwał, pobrzękując w rytm ruchów i pchnięć króla. Słodkie uczucie bycia wypełnionym – wziętym, zawłaszczonym – ogarnęło Lokiego. Nie zważał na monety przyklejające się do jego spoconej skóry, zapomniał o ciążącym na sobie przekleństwie, nie liczyło się nic z wyjątkiem przyśpieszonego oddechu Thranduila zbliżającego się do rozkoszy i tego, jak jego męskość z każdym pchnięciem trafiała najczulszy punkt w ciele Psotnika. Loki doszedł z głośnym krzykiem, brudząc siebie i koszulę króla długimi smugami nasienia. Thranduil wgryzł się w jego ramię dość silnie, by popłynęła krew, tłumiąc własny krzyk, gdy znajdował w nim spełnienie. Obaj opadli na stos złota, próbując przywrócić równowagę oddechom i siłę mięśniom.

            Bardzo, bardzo długi czas później, czas pełen czułych pocałunków i mocnych objęć, król powstał wreszcie, doprowadzając się do porządku. Loki również zaczął się leniwie ubierać. Pozbierał też co ciekawsze błyskotki, jakie znalazł w zasięgu wzroku. Elf odnalazł Arcyklejnot, którego blask wzbudził podziw nawet w Lokim, nie gustującym wszak w biżuterii i bogactwach. Z takimi dowodami zwycięstwa nad Smaugiem powrócili na powierzchnię, by odkryć, że słońce dawno już zaszło, a straż króla odjechała, wypełniając jego rozkaz.

            – Dojadą do pałacu przed nami i zmartwią Legolasa – powiedział Loki.

            – Niekoniecznie. Ich konie są zmęczone i podróżują powoli. Możemy ich uprzedzić.

            – Och. – Książę zdziwił się, rozumiejąc, co elf mu proponuje, biorąc pod uwagę jak niechętnie Thranduil dopuszczał go do niektórych swoich sekretów. Zarumienił się, wdzięczny za ciemność nocy skrywającą jego wzruszenie. – Z pewnością przyczyni się to do powstania kolejnych plotek o twojej wszechmocy, panie.

            Elf rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.

            – Ogłośmy Puszczy nowiny, zanim dosięgniemy pałacu – zaproponował. A potem blask księżyca zalał jego postać, a Loki podążył w jego ślady.

 

 

           

 

            Srebrny jeleń, rączy i silny, król Puszczy, przemierzał długimi susami knieję skrytą w ciemności nocy bez strachu i bez bojaźni. Przy jego boku biegła młoda, biała łania, nieskazitelna, stąpając równie pewnie po swoim królestwie, co jej towarzysz.

 


End file.
